


粉紅佳人

by Yuyi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuyi/pseuds/Yuyi
Summary: ※退役之後※某次的心血來潮※神秘東方男人勇利X性感女人維克托※R18※一夜情？





	粉紅佳人

　　在城市中最繁華的酒店不是喧鬧的，需要側耳傾聽才會聽見那些男人的高語，女人的低吟，但這一切都在那個男人的走來陷入了絕對的平靜，帶著躁動不安的平靜。  
　　這個男人是在這個地區難得少見的標準東亞面孔，看似稚嫩的臉龐帶著一點歲月爬過的痕跡，增添了成熟的丰采，他是惑人的，帶著神秘氣息的男人。  
　　黑色的髮絲被髮膠向上固定，露出了男人溫潤的臉龐，紅褐色的眸帶著水霧，讓人不知道他到底在想些什麼，雖說男人的外貌整體看下來是溫順的，但他周身散發的氣勢卻讓在場的獵人清楚，這個人並不是沒有攻擊性，要馴服他，大概是個極困難的任務。但也是這種獵物──讓人最有成就感了，不是嗎？  
　　這座城市距離東方遙遠，也不是什麼大城市，這樣的面孔是罕有的，因此住在這塊兒的人們都清楚有哪些東方人，而他們是誰。可眼前這個男人，是未知而神秘的，未被探詢的，更引得在場的獵人們蠢蠢欲動。

　　「來一杯粉紅佳人。」男人坐上了吧檯，帶著一點羞赧，清晰而軟糯的俄語從那粉色薄唇流出，讓原本想上去代他翻譯的獵人們有些驚訝，但他所點的調酒更讓人驚訝。  
　　「帥哥～這個才跟您配啊。」男人一愣，銀色長髮女人遞來的是高酒精濃度的馬丁尼，他皺了皺眉，拒絕了女人的好意。「抱歉、這個我不太擅長……」又望見女士精緻的臉龐和艷紅色的唇線，有些尷尬的瞥開了眼。  
　　「欸～喝一點嘛、我們……」女人湊了過去，手指輕巧的敲了敲男人結實的大腿，紅唇帶著一點水潤，微微翹起的角度勾人親吻。  
　　「呃、不不不！」男人突然有些慌亂，原本的強烈氣息似乎去了一半，女人的興趣更加濃烈了，整個人探了上去，手指幾乎纏上了男人的腰間，穿著薄絲襪的膝蓋直接蹭上了男人的腿：「真的，不來嗎？小豬君？」挑逗的撫了男人肚子上的贅肉。  
　　「就讓你知道我到底是不是豬。」把粉紅佳人一乾，男人的臉龐上帶著一點薄紅，拉著女人往外走去。這時在場的其他人才愣愣的想：這個女人、比那個男人高呢。

　　「吶、真的覺得我是小豬嗎？」男人將女子壓在牆上，帶著一抹不服氣的笑容，整張臉幾乎貼在了女子的耳邊。  
　　「因為你身上的這個小贅肉，難道不是小豬嗎？」女子的笑聲清脆，環上了男人的腰：「而且我也不知道你的名字，所以願意告訴我的話，我就不叫你小豬～」在男人嘴角落下一吻：「請叫我維恰哦！」  
　　「……叫我Ｙｕｒｉ吧。」  
　　「好的～Ｙｕｒｉ～」維恰幾乎整個人都貼了上去，眨了眨碧色的眼，她微笑：「Ｙｕｒｉ……要在這裡嗎？」  
　　「求之不得。」Ｙｕｒｉ遞出了口袋中的保險套，親吻了維恰的額頭：「幫我戴上，好嗎？」  
　　「你過分──」雖然這麼說著，維恰還是蹲下身，幫著Ｙｕｒｉ脫下褲子，隔著那印有小貴賓犬的藍色內褲親吻了那還沉睡於其中的野獸。頭上落下了一個溫柔的撫摸，維恰有些呆愣。Ｙｕｒｉ貌似……  
　　「維恰你知道嗎？你跟我的偶像一樣有一頭美麗的銀色長髮，跟他一樣璀璨的碧藍色眼眸，和他一樣的精緻……你願意用嘴為我做一次嗎？」Ｙｕｒｉ的要求突如其來，維恰一愣，整張臉探了上去，用牙齒咬下了Ｙｕｒｉ的內褲：「如果Ｙｕｒｉ喜歡～有什麼不可以呢？那Ｙｕｒｉ還想射在我臉上……囉？」  
　　「……嗯。」被那紅褐色的眸盯著，維恰覺得心中一撮火苗順著那乾柴燃燒了起來。

　　「嗯、太深、不行……Ｙｕｒｉ！你、」維恰整個人無力的攀附在Ｙｕｒｉ身上，臉上還黏著一點濁白色的不明黏稠物，後穴早已黏膩不堪，吞吐著那被塑膠套包覆住的巨獸，被欺負的已經讓嗓子啞了。  
　　「爽嗎？」「嗚、好爽、Ｙｕｒｉ、再多一……啊！」維恰的眸瞬間瞪大，衣物早已成了碎片飄揚在他身上，Yuri的粗暴他沒有預料到，卻給了他衝擊的快感。  
　　水聲噗滋噗滋的在酒店外的小巷迴蕩著，終在一個瞬間歸於了平靜，只留下了幾聲喘息的餘音。

　　「勇利……」被淚水和汗水暈染開來的妝容下，男人的輪廓清晰可見，帶著疲倦，撒嬌的喚道眼前人的名字，卻使得還停留在後穴的野獸有了甦醒的前兆，有些緊張的縮了縮後穴，完全忘了如此的反應反而更能勾起了人的慾念。  
　　「維恰、滿足了？」「嗯嗯嗯！滿足了！勇利回家吧！」維恰全身都掛在Ｙｕｒｉ身上，依賴的點頭。  
　　「可是，我還沒呢，維恰。」在維恰大腿上撩了一把，Ｙｕｒｉ的臉上帶著正經的表情。  
　　「欸、欸欸欸！」「我們到酒店清洗一下再繼續吧維恰。」「Ｙｕ、Ｙｕｒｉ！」

　　「……勇利、好過分。」整個人埋在棉被裡，背上貼了痠痛貼布又放了冰敷袋，維克托看到勇利走來想砸東西卻沒有力氣，憤恨不平的瞪向了勇利。  
　　他們昨晚胡鬧完後，回到家又做了兩次，導致維克托全身泛著痠疼。  
　　「這個不是維克托要求的嗎？」勇利平靜的服侍著自己任性的丈夫，非常冷靜的回應後，突然又小聲的嘟噥著：「還要我突然臨時發揮，你的女裝到底怎麼來的啊。」  
　　「買到的啊～勇利覺得如何？」  
　　「……嗯。」勇利整個人鑽入了被窩裡，把維克托撈進自己懷裡，手指溫柔輕巧的按摩著他的腰背：「下次別讓我喝酒了，你別忘了我每次一喝酒都忘記你我──」  
　　「Ｓｔｏｐ！勇利！不許說出那個詞！」維克托摀住了勇利的嘴，認真的說：「你說了我這個月就跟馬卡欽二號一起睡！」  
　　「好吧。」看著依舊任性的自家戀人，勇利繼續沉默的為他按摩。同時在心中吐槽：明明每次分房睡後先忍不住的都是維克托啊。


End file.
